Lily Luna
by Appleblossom2234
Summary: Lily Luna was the youngest out of all the potters and, as a result, mostly overlooked. She was extremely gifted but that didn't gain her many friends.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

This was the moment she had been waiting for.

She was finally going to board the Hogwarts Express.

This was the beginning of the next chapter of her life.

"Lily". She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, forcing her to snap out of her daydreams. She looked up and saw the concerned look on her dads face.

"Hmm?" She mumbled in response, knowing how much of a worrier her Dad was.

"Just promise me you'll keep safe" he pleaded as he pulled her into a hug, "and remember to write".

"I promise" she mumbled into his shirt, hoping to keep the tears away. She would miss her parents so much. She had such a close bond with her dad and couldn't imagine being away from home for so long.

Another arm wrapped around her. Mum. The three of them stood embraced like this for what felt like forever. Eventually though it had to end.

James and Albus grabbed her by the wrists and lead the way onto the train. Lily looked back and saw her parents cuddling into each other. Her Mum was crying and Dad looked like he was trying his hardest not to. She felt a guilty pang. They weren't like this with James and Al.

She felt a lot better once she was in the carriage. All her favourites were here; Hugo, Lucy, Dominique, Alice, Rose, and, of course, James and Al. It was like a home from home.

"I hope you're in Hufflepuff", said Alice.

Lily looked up at her best friend and smiled, "I hope so too".

She had known Alice Longbottom her whole life. Last year without her was horrible as normally they did absolutely everything together. It hurt to be the only one at home. She saw Hugo often as he was the only cousin as young as her but it just wasn't the same without her. That was one long year as Lily patiently waited for her turn at Hogwarts.

"Nah you wish Alice, she's definitely a Gryffindor at heart!", James scowled as he jokingly punched Lily on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes exasperated. She personally didn't really care what house she was in, as long as she was surrounded by her friends and family. Lucy and Dominique were both Ravenclaws while Rose, James and Al were all Gryffindors. Almost all of the Weasley's were Gryffindors. So far Alice was the only Hufflepuff. None of them were in Slytherin.

The rest of the train journey was pretty uneventful. Finally the train was pulling in. Lily jumped up now dressed in her school robes ( first years wore plain black that would change colour once they were sorted). She ran out of the compartment to look out of the window. She hadn't realised she was holding her breath as she took in the sight until someone barged into her.

"Watch it, you shouldn't be standing there whilst people are trying to get of the train" he huffed.

Her face flushed red. She hadn't even realised the train had stopped "sorry, I didn't mean to" she whispered as she looked up at the stranger. Her big brown eyes met his grey ones which softened immediately.

"Look maybe I was a bit harsh but we'd better get going" he sighed.

She nodded her head meekly as he helped her off the train. He was obviously older as he was already wearing green robes. He was the first Slytherin she had met, as far as she knew anyway.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. And you are?"

Unfortunately he never got the chance to reply as Al and James barged through, knocking him to the side. "Stay away from Scorpius Malfoy Lily. He's scum." James spat as he linked arms with Lily and dragged her away. He pulled her away to meet Hagrid at the boats. Then left.

Lily frowned, confused about what had just happened. She knew she'd only just met him but Scorpius didn't seem that bad. A bit moody, but not a bad person.

"Ah Lily I've missed you"

Lily broke away from her thoughts and smiled at Hagrid. She had missed him to although he always came round to visit in the summer. She was looking forward to her third year when she'd be able to take "Care of Magical Creatures" as an elective. Hagrid's lessons always seemed like so much fun.

She hugged Hagrid warmly. He definitely gave the best hugs. "I've missed you too Hagrid" she said as he helped her into the boat. Hugo was in the boat with her as well as two girls. She learned their names were Briar Blue and Ophelia Zabini. Lily learnt that Ophelia was a pure blood that was pretty much guaranteed a place in Slytherin but she didn't want to be sorted there. She wanted to be different, to break away from her family stereotype. Briar, on the other-hand, was a muggleborn so wasn't too bothered about where she would be placed. Both girls seemed nice enough but before they knew it, they were being lead into the great hall.

Professor Longbottom gathered the first years up and gave them all a welcoming smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will walk into the great hall to start the sorting ceremony. The houses you will be sorted into will be like a second family to you. I wish you all good luck and that you all have a wonderful seven years here." And with that they were being lead into the great hall. Lily felt uncomfortable, feeling all eyes on her. There was a lot of whispering and speculation. She knew that every one would be interested in what house she was sorted into but she wished they wouldn't. She wanted to be like everyone else.

"Briar Blue."

"RAVENCLAW."

Lily looked up, she hadn't even noticed that sorting had started. She smiled at the blonde haired girl as she ran to find her place at the table. Lily knew she'd be happy there after all the stories she had heard from Lucy and Dom. Lily didn't pay attention to most of the sorting, her mind was to preoccupied. All this talk about where she should be sorted had confused her.

"Hugo Weasley"

GRYFFINDOR"

This got a Massive reaction not that Lily was surprised. A Weasley was always expected to be a Gryffindor.

"Lily Potter"

Lily dragged her feet. When she eventually sat on the stool it showed how petite she really was. Her feet were no where near touching the ground. The hall went deathly silent as the sorting hat was placed on top of her head.

"Hmm you are an interesting one. You care for people and hate being alone. Just like a Hufflepuff. But we won't put you there".

Lily pouted. There went her chance of being in the same house as her best friend.

"You're something of a child prodigy but you've never been one to study. People will expect you to be put in Ravenclaw. You even expect it, but we won't put you there either. That only leaves two houses"

Lily rolled her eyes at that it. Of course it did.

"You would do well in Slytherin. You're cunning and very confrontational. You'd make a lot of friends in Slytherin and we both know how much you need to make friends."

The hat paused. " There's always Gryffindor, like the rest of your family. You're fiery and care about justice."

The hat paused again taking its time to decide. Lily hoped she wouldn't be forced to chose. She just wanted to be like everyone else and be put were she was supposed to go.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily smiled at professor Longbottom as he lifted the hat of her head. She knew he'd be happy to have her in his house. She walked down to the Gryffindor table. The table of students were ecstatic with students banging on the table and yelling. It was no surprise though, they had all three potters. Lily say her self next to Hugo and hugged him. At least she would have someone she knew. She was very lucky in that way.

Lily looked over to the Hufflepuff table and found Alice sitting there. She mouthed, "I'm sorry" but Alice just shrugged a giggled at her. They'd meet up in the morning.

"Ophelia Zabini"

Lily payed attention hoping that the girl would get her wish.

"SLYTHERIN"

She noticed that Ophelia didn't show any emotion as she walked down to her table. Lily wanted to go over to the table and talk to her. Comfort her even but unfortunately she couldn't. Not tonight. Instead all she could offer her was a sad smile. Ophelia gave her a small smile back. She noticed a pair of grey eyes looking at her curiously.

For the first time she wished she was sorted into Slytherin.

It was then that headmistress Beckett stood up. She was a kindly looking elderly lady but Lily knew she could be quite strict when needed thanks to all the trouble James had caused. She raised her arms in order to silence the hall.

" It brings me so much joy to see all the first years welcomed into their houses. I hope your houses expect you as family and that you will be able to make strong inter-house relationships too." She paused "I hope every single student has a successful year and manages to behave themselves." She pointedly looked at James and Albus at this point. Lily noticed the mischievous glint in James eye and knew that it wasn't going to change this year. " And I would like to remind every one that the forbidden forest is still forbidden and that products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are strictly prohibited. And with that I hope you enjoy your meal"

Normally Lily would have been amazed at the food magically appearing but she was deep in thought so sat picking at her food instead.

"Cheer up lil. You're in the best house" grinned James as she jokingly slapped her shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and grinned. Of course he would react like this, he always did but she loved him anyway. "I am happy. Just tired".

Now it was James' turn to roll his eyes. "You're so boring"

Lily was lead into her sleeping quarters. She was to share this room with ;Evelyn and Nimue Creevey and Raven Dawlish. She had seen Raven before at Ministry balls but never really had the chance to talk to her. The four girls discussed their day. Evelyn and Nimue seemed besides themselves at getting into Gryffindor. Their dad was a Gryffindor and they couldn't imagine explaining to him if they'd been sorted into , say, Slytherin for example. The girls were identical twins with curly golden hair and glittering blue eyes. Evelyn was just a tiny bit taller than Nimue which Lily was glad for as she didn't want to call them by the wrong name.

Raven was tall and slim with shiny straight black hair. She had piercing blue eyes and was stunning. She also looked like the type of girl that wouldn't take rubbish from anyone.

As lily crawled into bed and pulled her eye mask over her head. She smiled to herself. Maybe she would fit in here.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Luna

Chapter 2 - Friendship

Lily woke up that morning early. The other three girls still in their bed. She checked the time and was relieved that she had plenty of time for her usual morning run. It was something she always did at home; it helped to clear her mind and focus on the day ahead. She slipped on a pair of plain grey joggers, a white t-shirt and trainers and headed outside.

The sharp autumnal air was welcoming as she ran a couple of laps around the vast grounds. It was then she noticed someone running just behind her. Scorpius. She stopped and grinned at him. "I see James didn't scare you off then?"

The blonde rolled his eyes "Like anyone could be scared of that idiot."

Lily smiled at that and said, sincerely, "I'm glad. I would feel horrible if he stopped us from having a chance to become friends. Do you run every morning?"

"Yes. I always have. We could run together from now on If you'd like?"

"I'd love that." She replied, catching a rare smile off him.

The pair walked into the castle together and departed their separate ways. Lily headed into her dorm room to get washed and changed for the day. She pulled her waist length hair into a high ponytail. She ran off to the main hall for breakfast where she guessed the other three girls must be.

Lily sat herself beside Raven, grateful that they had kept her a seat. She helped herself to some porridge when all the questions began.

"So where were you this morning?" , asked Raven raising an eyebrow, which caught the attention of the others.

"Oh, just running" , Lily shrugged.

"By yourself?", questioned Nimue.

"At first, yes, but then Scorpius joined me" she replied.

"Malfoy?"

"Yup."

The twins pushed their noses into the air rather snootily, showing their displeasure. It was no surprise though; most Gryffindors acted in displeasing ways when they heard the name Malfoy which Lily always thought was unfair. Scorpius wasn't even born then so it seem right to judge him on the war. So much for house unity.

She ate the rest of her meal in silence, as an awkward atmosphere had been created. She was grateful when Professor Longbottom handed her her timetable.

"I hope you have a wonderful first day Lily. You know where I am if you need anything".

"Thank you", she replied grateful that her "Uncle" Neville worked here. It was comforting to know that her head of house was someone she could easily turn to if needed be.

Looking at her timetable she noticed she had potions first with the Slytherins. She had heard enough stories about how much of an interesting mix that could be but, ever the optimist, Lily hoped that this would be the start of a good day.

When she made it down to the dungeons she saw that Evelyn and Nimue were sitting together, as to be expected, but Raven was sitting next to Hugo. Hugo gave her an apologetic grin which she shrugged off. It was too early in the day to be arguing over seats. She didn't want to make herself look pathetic.

It was then she noticed Ophelia had a spare seat next to her. Perfect. "Is it ok if I sit here?"the red head asked nervously, fearing rejection. The brunette nodded and Lily felt a wave of relief wash over her. Hopefully she was capable of making friends. As they settled in together chatting away they received curious glances off of their fellow classmates. No one ever expected a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to voluntarily sit next to each other.

Not much happened in that lesson. Professor Slughorn would be their teacher this year and seemed overjoyed at the thought of teaching Lily, hoping that she took after her namesake with her potion skills.

All the days lessons seemed to blend into one another as was usual for first days. Nothing exciting happened in class and Lily found herself hoping that they'd start doing something magical in class tomorrow. On the plus side, Briar was in her transfiguration class which gave her a chance to catch up with her too.

Lily walked into the great hall and bit at her lip, which was an awful nervous habit of hers, as she thought about what table to sit on. Gryffindor was the obvious choice but she argued to herself that she would have all the time in the world to get to know her fellow Gryffindors. She looked up and caught the eye of her best friend. Alice. That was were she would sit.

She broke out into a run, excited by the thought of catching up with her best friend again. She noticed Alice standing up from her seat and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much" she muffled, into the older girls shoulder.

"I've been here this whole time, you numpty", giggled Alice

Lily felt happy knowing that she could always trust her oldest friend to be there for her no matter what stupid house allegiances dictated.

Alice patted the space on the bench next to her, motioning for her to take a seat.

The two girls ate together as Lily explained how her day went in detail, including her new friendships with Scorpius, Ophelia and Briar.

Alice didn't even flinch at the thought of her making friends with Slytherins which pleased Lily greatly not that she was surprised, Alice had always been good natured.

Once the two girls finished they hugged and agreed to meet again tomorrow. Lily decided to walk up to the Owlery, realising she hadn't yet wrote a letter to her parents. Breathing a sigh of relief as she realised it was empty, she pulled out some parchment and a quill.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope you're not missing me too much. I've missed you both as well as Padfoot but I've enjoyed Hogwarts so far. You'll be glad to hear I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I hope I can make you proud. I've made friends so you don't have to worry about people making fun of me again, it's going to be different here, I already feel like I fit in.

Lots of love,

Your Lily Luna Potter xxx

P.S: Do you know why James hates Scorpius Malfoy? He seams nice to me…

She went up to her snowy owl ,Delphinus, and fed her some owl treats. The owl stuck out her foot allowing the letter to be tied to her.

"Could you deliver this to Mum and Dad?"

She smiled when the owl nodded in response. "Thank you Delphinus".

Lily watched the owl as it flew away. She then turned to walk away when she spotted Scorpius.

"You named your owl Delphinus?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed, this wasn't the first time someone had called her out on the name she had chosen.

"It's in tribute of Sirius. He was named after the Dog Star in the Canis Major constellation. Delphinus is a small constellation which is very ancient but often forgotten because of its small size, something I've always been able to sympathise with." She shrugged, hoping she didn't sound pathetic for going in to deep about a name "I like stars." She added lamely.

Scorpius smiled at her "Not many people are interested in Astronomy. You have no idea how many people have made fun of my name over the years."

"That's because people are mean", she said solemnly, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

A couple of moments passed with neither of them saying anything.

" I better get going, the girls in my dorm will be wondering where I am."

"Let me walk you there, my curfew is a little later" ,he said.

Lily nodded in response. The two of them walked together in comfortable silence. Lily smiled to herself as she thought about how wrong James was about him. She might not of known him long but she knew that he had a good heart.

Once they made it to the portrait, Lily wrapped Scorpius in a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Appearing a little shocked he nodded his head and said , "goodbye".

Once he walked off Lily said the password to the fat lady and hurried inside. Walking to her dorm room she couldn't help but worry about Scorpius' shocked face. Biting her lip, she hoped she hadn't been too over friendly and scared him off. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, wondering what the rest of the year would bring her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Luna

Chapter 3 – Fitting In

Lily felt much better that morning as she walked into the dorm room again after her run. Scorpius ran with her and ,despite her worries that kept her up that night, he seemed perfectly fine with her. She smiled to herself as she got ready. The sun was shining and she hoped that this was a sign that it was going to be a good day. Lily even decided that she was going to try with the twins and Raven again at breakfast. After all, they were going to be roommates for 7 years so it would be best to get along with them.

Pulling in a deep breath, she walked into the hall and sat herself next to Raven. "How are you doing?" She directed at the four, hoping they wouldn't notice how nervous she was. She grabbed a cup of tea to stop herself wringing her hands. She hated her nerves.

Raven smiled at her. "We're fine. Hope you are too?" She paused, arching one of her perfect eyebrows , "we don't get to see much of you."

"Yeah sorry about that, I'll make more of an effort" Lily said, feeling a little sad.

Nimue, being the most friendly out of the three girls, leaned over and hugged her. "Friends?"

"Friends.

Evelyn shrugged, not looking bothered. That resulted in Nimue elbowing her.

"Ok. Friends"

All girls eyes were on Raven. She rolled her eyes. "Friends."

It was then that Delphinus arrived, dropping her letter on the table. She saw that the letter was from her mum and dad. Unsurprisingly.

Dear Lily,

I'm so glad you're doing well. Obviously your dad and I would have been proud no matter what house you were put in, but, we have to admit we're excited you're in Gryffindor. I hope you try out for the Quidditch team next year as we all know how much you love it.

Were glad you're making new friends hopefully we'll get to meet some of them once you're back for Christmas. I'm pleased you're getting along with Scorpius. Pay no attention to James, he ,unfortunately, hates all Slytherins. We'll have a chat about it at Christmas.

Lots of love,

Mum and Dad

Xxx

Lily couldn't help smiling as she thought about how well the past couple of months had went. Ophelia quickly became a very close friend, as did Briar. She spent the most time with them. She was still best friends with Alice, despite being in different years and houses. She got along with Raven, Nimue and Evelyn. And, best if all, she got on well with Scorpius,even daring to sit between him at Ophelia at the Slytherin table for some breakfasts. That earned her a few dodgy looks from the Gryffindor table but nobody said anything. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stared too as it was impossible to miss her Crimson coloured cardigan in the sea of green but she didn't care.

Everything was going right for once.

Lily was deep in her contented thought when she felt Scorpius link arms with her. " I thought I'd help you off the train, considering I did on your first day." He said looking down at her.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" She said in a teasing manner, causing the blonde to smirk. They had gotten a lot closer in the months that had passed, which had made them both much more open around each other.

With Ophelia behind her, they both headed towards her parents.

"I'm so glad to see you honey", exclaimed her mum, wrapping her arms around her.

"I've missed you mum", whispered Lily, the older witch intensified her grip on hearing this. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her dad looking curiously at Scorpius. It looked like he was trying to figure him out.

Lily broke away from her mothers hug and went over to embrace her dad, "I've missed you too", she paused mentally trying to gain some courage before whispering in her dads ear "he's alright you know, he has a kind soul"

He nodded.

It was then that Al and James showed up, for once her two brothers had perfect timing. Their mother pulled the too boys into a hug as well. It was then that she spotted what must have been Scorpius parents. His dad looked a lot like him, the exact same shade of white blonde hair and coloured grey eyes. Though, she thought afterwards, Scorpius' eyes were much more softer. His dad's weren't harsh, as such, but they looked like they'd seen a lot more pain.

His mother, on the other hand, was tall, slender and had a very graceful air about her. She looked like she could be very menacing if she wanted but her eyes were soft like her sons.

The pair walked over as their son was still with the Potters. Lily chewed her lip, hoping that things weren't going to be too awkward. She didn't know the exact details but she knew that her dad hated Scorpius' dad. She watched as the adults made awkward conversation with each other, hoping the tense atmosphere would disappear. Al and James just looked confused.

" You must be Lily," asked Astoria.

"Um, yes," stuttered Lily, wondering what it was she wanted to know.

"Scorpius has told me a lot about you," she smiled, encouragingly, " I hope you can come over to ours sometime during the holidays."

She looked up at her dad, waiting to see what he'd say, when her mum piped up, "I'm sure Lily would love to come over. We'll sort something out."

Lily finally let out a deep breath maybe she had been worrying over nothing. "I would love that."

"Wonderful", exclaimed Astoria.

And with that the three Malfoys left, with Ophelia leaving behind them. Her parents were off abroad so she was to stay with the Malfoys over the holidays. Lily had tried to get her to open up about it but it seemed as though it was a bit of a sore point.

Once they were home her Dad told the two boys to go and unpack their things. Lily went to join them but was instead motioned to sit down at the dining room table. Her Mother leaned over and grabbed her hand, "You're not in trouble honey, we just need to talk".

"What about?"she croaked, she absolutely hated talks like this. They always appeared to be more of a scolding then anything else.

"It's nothing bad, I promise" her mother replied running her hand through her daughters hair in a comforting manner.

"It's about your performance in school" sighed her dad, obviously trying to work out how to phrase what it was he was going to say. " I know you want nothing more than to be like the rest of the students in your year. I know what that's like. I know how hard it is" he pleaded " but some of your Professors have noticed that you're not performing as well as you should be. We met up with Professor Beckett and discussed how gifted you were".

Lily's mouth was wide horrified, ,"but my results were good."

"That's the problem. We all know you can do a lot better than good. We think that maybe your lessons are just a bit too easy for you. We'll all have a meeting on your first day back but it's pretty much decided you'll be moved up a year."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, her dad unable to look at her. "Do I get a say? You know how horrible it's been for me. Please don't make me go through that again"

"You'll be in Alice's year. You'll get to see her a lot more, and Lucy" said her Mum as she was pulled into a close hold. She felt her mum rub her back. "Neither of us want to hurt you but this is for the best. You're a lovely girl, you'll fit in easily."

Lily just nodded hoping her parents were right.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Luna

Chapter 4 – Uncertainty

Lily excused herself from the table and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. She flung herself facedown onto the bed, feeling very sorry for herself. She lay there as tears escaped her eyes, when she felt someone strong pull her up into a hug.

"There's nothing to worry about, you'll always have me", he whispered softly.

Lily looked up to see Her eldest brother James. Not that she was surprised, he was always there for her throughout everything. They had always been inseparable. When James started at Hogwarts, it had been strenuous adjusting to life without him. Then one by one each of her friends and family members left to start at school.

"I just want to be like everyone else," she sighed, "Hogwarts was supposed to be different. I was going to make friends for once and not get called names" Or have my hair pulled. Or being tripped over on purpose. She added silently. It would t do for James to know just how bad the bullying had gotten. He'd only try and get involved and that would only make everything worse. She really didn't want to know what worse would be.

"Yes but you're strong. I want my happy, confident sister back" he insisted. " I know you're 'gifted' and that's hard but you have to live your life"

Lily wanted to argue back. It was easy for James to say that he'd been popular his whole life. He had never been teased or pushed into the ground. He'd never gone to bed in floods of tears. But once again she bit her tongue and forced the words, that were desperate to get out, down when she saw how exasperated he looked. Nothing she said would make it any better. He wouldn't understand what it meant to have your confidence so knocked and that it wasn't as simple as just "being strong". After taking a deep breath she muttered, "I'll try." And that she would.

"That's all any of us ask."

Reluctantly, she leaned into James embrace, needing him more than he'd ever understand.

Once James had left, she went over to her en-suite and washed her tear stained face. Feeling disgusted with herself for how pathetic she looked in the mirror. Maybe they were right. She would try harder to be strong, but it was so difficult. People could be so mean. and that was with them only knowing about her above average intelligence. Merlin knows what they would all say if they found out about her visions. She hadn't even mentioned it to her Mum and Dad. She chewed on her lip. It had been months since she had last had a vision and she hoped it would stay that way. She hadn't even realised what they were at first, thinking it was just what muggles referred to as déjà vu. They had never been serious and she hoped it would stay that way.

Once she had calmed herself down and looked slightly more composed,, she walked back downstairs to join the rest of her family for dinner.

"You, alright?" Al cautiously asked.

" I will be". Replied Lily with a small smile, grateful that Al was never one to push matters. He had always been more of the quite observant type. He was never one to push his opinions on others and preferred for you to come to him , rather than trying to force your problems to come out. He understood that Lily would come to him eventually if he gave her enough space.

He nodded in reply and gave a small smile, obviously not believing her.

"Lily, will you help place the cutlery and the place mats?" yelled her mother from the kitchen.

Lily went into the kitchen to do just that. She was quite lucky, her parents were normally fair and understanding, but you wouldn't refuse to do something her mum ordered you to do. Not if you were smart. Unfortunately for James he still hadn't learnt that lesson yet.

"You ok sweetheart?" Queried her Mother with a worried expression etched on her face.

"I'll be ok."

She felt her Mums eyes bore into her, obviously not believing her either. She really needed to get better at lying. " Your Dad and I only want what's best for you. We love you so much".

Lily couldn't handle any more pleading looks so she chose to ignore eye-contact but then she felt guilty as she heard her normally patient mother sigh, she walked over and cuddled into her Mum. She never meant to hurt her parents. She loved them.

"I'll try".

Dinner went by as normal after that. Dad talked about work, James talked about quidditch, Albus talked about school, Mum scolded James for not trying hard enough at school and Lily sat there in silence, engrossed in her own thoughts.

Once she had finished she excused herself and went back into her bedroom. She suddenly remembered about Delphinus and gave her her nightly treat. As she smoothed her owl's feathers she suddenly felt the urge to write some letters to Ophelia and Scorpius who were staying together, and her other friend Briar. They were her only friends she wasn't related to so it would be nice to hear what they thought of the situation. She wasn't technically related to Alice but Neville was always referred to as her Uncle and with him being a professor she was sure Alice would know about her situation anyway.

She pulled out her quill and parchment and began to write the three letters.

Dear Scorpius,

I hope your holiday is going well. It would seam that I am being moved up a year at school when I return. Not something I'm happy about. I can already imagine all the names I'll get called when news breaks. I know many already think I'm "up myself" because my surname is Potter. I hope you won't hate me too much and that we can still be friends. I'm kind of hoping you'll understand. I hope I'll still get to see you whilst we're on break. I can see if you're allowed over for my birthday if you want?

Unfortunately I don't have much else to report, hope you're enjoying your time off from school.

Love from,

Lily Luna

Dear Ophelia,

I hope you're enjoying your holiday at the Malfoy's manor. What's it like there? I couldn't imagine staying in a manor. Is it cold and dark? Are Scorpius' parents nice?

Unfortunately when I go back to school I won't be a first year anymore. They're moving me up and I'm so worried. I hope we can still be friends.

Love from,

Lily Luna.

Getting tired she quickly wrote the Letter for Briar, saying much the same thing. She apologised to Delphinus about having to make so many trips but the owl appeared to be grateful for the chance to stretch her wings.

She then decided to go to bed after being throughly done with the day. She tossed and turned all night long trying to get comfortable.

 _She had never noticed how dark and dingy the potions room was. She normally felt at ease in these lessons with Ophelia sitting next to her. Normally they would sit and gossip._

 _But today she was at the front of the classroom being introduced to the class. She shuffled her feet awkwardly as Slughorn gushed about her brilliance._

 _"I hope you all accept Lily Potter graciously into your year group. She has a lot to offer." He winked at Lily, obviously thinking that she'd enjoy the ego boost. She cringed as she took her seat next to a girl with long blonde hair._

 _She set to work but he ears burnt as she heard the bit hint about her._

 _"Great. Just what we need. Another Potter that thinks she's better than everyone._

 _'She might be smart but she's super ugly."_

 _"You never hear about her. It's always he brothers that people talk about. You reckon even her Dad is embarrassed of her?"_

 _She felt a hot liquid on her arm._

 _Then everything went black._


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Luna

Chapter 5 – Some kind of normality.

Lily woke up with a start, drenched in her own sweat. As she tried to process her dream, she noticed Delphinus tapping at her window. She got up to let her snowy owl inside. She stroked Delphinus as she retrieved the letters. Desperate to read her friends replies, she hastily gave Delphinus some treats as she had made a habit of pecking you if you didn't reward her.

Lily felt nervous as she saw that Scorpius' letter was at the top, she felt queasy as she quickly opened the letter, praying that she hadn't been rejected. Pulling out the letter she closed her eyes and wiggled her nose, forcing herself to pull herself together. To be brave.

Dear Lily Luna,

Firstly, I know that it's highly unusual for a Hogwarts student to be moved up a year but I definitely don't hate you for it. I might even get to see you a little bit more now as the rules are a little more lax for second years. There's not a massive difference but a little. I can help you with your homework if you like? Though I'm sure you don't need it, but I'm there.

Have your parents said anything else about you coming round mine? The holidays have been boring. Always is. Ophelia misses you.

Love from,

Scorpius H Malfoy.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she clutched the letter to her chest. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. He always seemed quiet and brooding from afar but he had a kind heart. She couldn't wait to see him. It would be nice to spend a day with him rather than just the early hours of the morning, which were rather limited. She laid herself back down into her grey bedding, feeling much more content.

Dear Lily,

I can't believe you're leaving me potions on my own! I'll have to actually deal with Slughorn without you to distract him. Like what is with that horrendous moustache? Anyway I'll forgive you as long as you come visit/ invite me round so I can escape from this boredom.

Love from,

Ophelia

Dear Lily,

That's amazing that you're being moved up a year. Though I do wish you were a Ravenclaw, especially as you obviously have the brains for it. The holidays are looking promising as I've been able to meet up with my muggle friends. You'd love them. I'll have to introduce you to them. I think you'd get on great.

Talk soon,

Briar

Lily let out deep breathe, feeling relieved. Maybe she as been a bit of a drama queen. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe.

She got dressed for the day, putting on her skinny jeans, checked shirt and converse and put her hair up into a ponytail. She wasn't a very girly girl but wasn't quite a tomboy either.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard a familiar voice yell out "Lily!"

Smiling she ran forward and hugged her best friend. "It's so good to see you Alice".

"I thought inviting Alice around would cheer you up" said her Ginny as she served up breakfast.

"Thank you mum" smiled Lily appreciatively.

"No problem" replied Ginny as she kissed her on the cheek.

Lily felt content and enjoyed the peacefulness before her brothers came down. She loved then both but James could be overbearing at times. Then, because James was so loud., everyone's voices would slowly start to get louder. On a bad day the buzzing in her head would start.

"So I hear you're going to be in my year" exclaimed Alice as the two girls sat down at the dining room table.

"Yes"

"That's so exciting. We'll have some lessons together then" she said smiling "And we can do our homework together."

"I know it'll be nice to see you some more," Sighed Lily. There was still a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of being moved up but obviously she had no choice. And she did miss Alice.

"Good because we have a birthday party to plan, so you have a whole day with me" replied Alice.

They went over the usual, it would be held at the leaky cauldron and would be at Christmas Eve. Her birthday was Christmas Day but it was much nicer to have a day to yourself. Normally only her cousins, and Alice, were invited as she didn't have any friends but this year she would invite Scorpius, Ophelia and Briar. This year she was a little more excited.

Before Lily knew it it was Christmas Eve, her non-official birthday. She was still struggling to sleep at night, constantly waking up in a cold sweat. Not that it was nothing new. It was still dark when she went out into the garden but she didn't care. She loved the outdoors. Always had. There was something calming about the feel of the harsh wind across her face. She stood there for a couple of minutes enjoying the peaceful feeling over washing her.

After going for her usual morning run she walked back into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday princess".

Jumping out of her skin, she turned around to see her Dad standing there with a cup of coffee.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet"

"It wasn't that serious." Harry replied.

"But serious enough to be called out at night?"

"That's the problem with being Head Auror unfortunately." Harry explained with a small smile. " Sit down princess. I know you're still a little bit upset about school."

Lily shrugged, looking down at her hands to avoid eye contact.

"I know you've not had the easiest life. Even your start into life wasn't easy, with you being born so early but you're a fighter. It might not be fair or easy but you can do it. I have so much faith in you."

"I'm not that great Dad," she exclaimed as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"You are. You amaze me every day. I promise"

Lily leaned into the hug that her dad offered. She felt safe.


End file.
